


What You're Saying is You Love Me

by Me_aGlorifiedPigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Roman isn't named Roman for no reason, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon
Summary: "I love you, Damon. I always have," Roman announced."I am well aware," Damon said, snatching his hand free. He stood up and crossed the room, looking into the folding mirrors in the corner. Roman stood up."Don't you have anything to say to that?" Roman asked. His chest ached and his stomach was sinking. He could sense something big coming, and he was utterly terrified of being spurned once again. Damon didn't turn towards him, didn't address him, and the silence seemed to stretch for ages. If Virgil were here, he'd no doubt insist that Damon was going to reject him. Roman honestly couldn't find it within himself to disagree.Finally, Damon turned and walked closer to Roman, placing his hands on the knight's chest. "I love you..."Roman's heart soared."As much as someone like me can love anyone," Damon finished, and Roman's brain skidded to a halt.





	What You're Saying is You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the television series Galavant. I just think lots of the songs fit in with the ship dynamics of Sanders Sides, it's pretty darn perfect if you ask me. I might do more, but we'll see what happens.
> 
> I switched out Patton for Logan, cause it makes a bit more sense if I decide I wanna write any more work in the future.

"Did you miss me, Roman?" Damon smiled as he lounged in his chair. His gold lined cloak was draped across it luxuriously, and he looked the very picture of royalty. Though it made sense, as he'd been living alongside Roman's own brother as a king for nearly two years now. While normally, Roman might have felt comfortable surrounded by the finery and riches of a palace, he had been on the road for weeks, followed by almost the same length of time on the sea. He'd only gotten a bath at the monastery recently, at Logan's insistence. Roman glared at the dinner spread, forcing thoughts of the traitorous prince out of his mind.

"Dee, I traveled a thousand miles to see you. I fought pirates," Roman announced. Though, honestly he'd only fought one. Virgil and Logan had apparently fought through all the others while he wasn't even looking. But the pleased little smirk curling Damon's lips only spurred Roman onward. "I stared death in the face a dozen times, and I did all that just to be with a man who chose my cruel and psychopathic brother over my unconditional love."

Damon's smirk dropped into an annoyed frown, and he threw his head back to signify a groan he was too dignified to make. "Could you be a bit less dramatic for even one moment of your life?"

"You certainly crossed my mind now and again," Roman finished off sarcastically. Damon straightened in his seat.

"Then why aren't you happy to see me? I just rescued you from an early grave, you know," Damon pointed out, and he reached for his silver goblet. Roman dropped back against the hard wood of the chair.

"Honestly, _Damon_ , I don't know how to feel! Logan told me you wanted me to rescue you from my brother, but you don't _look_ like he's been his terrible self with you- and did you even know I was coming?" Roman demanded, laying one hand on the table. Damon perked up a little.

"I only found out earlier today, when I squeezed the information out of that raggedy little kitchen elf. But as soon as I heard, I came up with a plan for us to be together again," Damon said, before he took a sip from his goblet. Roman sighed.

"I had a plan too. We were going to make our home in a little cottage by the sea. We'd make love, plant a garden, adopt a few children even. I was going to sing songs about your beauty," Roman sighed wistfully. It had been a lovely picture he had painted back when the two of them had been together. He'd been a tad naive, perhaps, taking into count what Damon had done once his richer, "nobler" brother was in the picture.

"Aw, Ro. As adorable as your imagination is, that sounds horrible," Damon said with a soft gaze. Roman winced. Damon waved one hand at the glamour and glitz around them. "Look around! Is this not the very elegance and luxury you were always so upset with your brother for taking from you? Roman, I live in a castle now. I've learned something about myself, too. The power, the money, the finery- it's all I could ever want! Why would I give all this up for slobbering children, homegrown food, and amateur lyricism?"

"Amateur-!"

"The point is, Roman, living here is, frankly, better than anything you might have been able to offer me before," Damon interrupted as Roman got even a fraction of his offended princey noises out. Roman closed his mouth and looked away.

"So then you didn't want me to come. Why did I trust Logan? I should've known you'd prefer this all to me," Roman said glumly. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could have become the king if he'd been stronger against his brother. Things would have been very different, then. Though, he wouldn't have ever met Virgil if he'd stayed in the palace. Or Logan, and he had to admit he'd grown rather fond of the prince. Even if he had been lying the whole time.

"Prefer it to you? Not in the least, Roman. Sure, I prefer this lifestyle to any you could offer, but it doesn't have to be king or Roman. I've come up with a plan where I get to keep my crown, and you'll be well taken care of," Damon explained, leaning forward in his seat to rest his arms on the table's edge. Roman raised his eyebrows questioningly. Damon smiled, his eyes raking over Roman's form. "As my special companion."

A flicker of anger rose in Roman's chest, and he straightened up in his seat. "Your boy toy, you mean. That's how you see me, Dee? As some well-groomed, ruggedly-handsome, yet oddly delicate-featured plaything?"

Damon frowned. "If you need to simplify it that way, then yes."

Desperation took flight in Roman's heart, snuffing out the anger and setting off an entire flock of butterflies through his being. "Damon, I've got something to say, and I've come a really, really long way to say it."

Damon's face twisted uncomfortably as Roman dropped to one knee beside the table, his hand over his heart. "Damon Ophiuchus, I have yearned for you from the moment we last parted. My life has been absolutely nothing without you in it. I once called you the moon to my stars, and that holds true to this day. My life is incomplete without you in it."

"Roman, please," Damon huffed, his nose wrinkling. Roman clutched his hand between his own.

"I love you, Damon. I always have," Roman announced.

"I am well aware," Damon said, snatching his hand free. He stood up and crossed the room, looking into the folding mirrors in the corner. Roman stood up.

"Don't you have anything to say to that?" Roman asked. His chest ached and his stomach was sinking. He could sense something big coming, and he was utterly terrified of being spurned once again. Damon didn't turn towards him, didn't address him, and the silence seemed to stretch for ages. If Virgil were here, he'd no doubt insist that Damon was going to reject him. Roman honestly couldn't find it within himself to disagree.

Finally, Damon turned and walked closer to Roman, placing his hands on the knight's chest. "I love you..."

Roman's heart soared.

"As much as someone like me can love anyone," Damon finished, and Roman's brain skidded to a halt.

"What?"

Damon scoffed, shoving Roman almost playfully. "Don't be ridiculous. I love you as much as someone like me can love anyone."

"What does that mean?" Roman demanded.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Roman," Damon said, raising one eyebrow. "It's not that hard to understand."

"Well- what is it you love about me, then? Explain that and maybe I'll get it," Roman requested. "Because it sort of sounds like you don't feel the same way I feel about you."

Damon rolled his eyes, but he turned to face Roman anyway, ready to play along with him. "Fine. Um. I love... I love how beautiful you are."

Roman smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, you're the kind of beauty that looks chiseled. Like someone carved you from marble. Like you're an off-limits art piece," Damon described, his hands cupping Roman's face. Roman swooned at the words. Damon grinned. "I love how when you're on my arm, the whole world knows I get to touch that art piece."

"Excuse me?" Roman asked, confused yet again.

"I mean, everyone knows I'm beautiful. And everyone knows you're beautiful. When we're together, no one can keep their eyes off of us. I can't tell if they're jealous of you or me, but it's absolutely thrilling either way. We make such a pretty picture, Roman," Damon sighed happily. Roman looked him directly in his eyes, studying them carefully. Somehow, Roman didn't feel like Damon was _seeing_ him. He was looking at him, certainly, but...

"So," Roman said hesitantly. "Does that mean you love me?"

"As much as someone like me can love anyone," Damon corrected, tapping one hand against Roman's cheek before stepping away and towards the mirror, pondering things. Roman just watched him, frozen in his spot as Damon paced a bit aimlessly. Finally, the king looked at Roman, his eyes sweeping over the knight's body. Roman felt uncomfortable as Damon grinned. "I love the sex."

"Well, that's _good_ , but-"

"I love how our bodies fit together." Damon smirked. Roman stepped back, putting more space between the pair of them.

"Okay, moving on," Roman said, clearing his throat. "Does any of that mean you love me?"

"As much as someone like me can love anyone," Damon nodded. Roman pursed his lips.

"I really don't understand," Roman announced.

Damon groaned. "Um. I love that... I love that we have fun."

"Fun?" Roman asked. He had no idea how to take any of what Damon was saying, but this one was the most confusing. Damon nodded, though, a smug smile on his face. Roman wasn't entirely sure of what that meant.

"Just a wild kind of fun," Damon explained. His differently colored eyes sparkled in his own satisfaction. "Except for right about now, you were much less needy and clingy than your brother. Though I admit, this dinner has shown me the family resemblance."

Roman flinched, and Damon gave him a pitying look. "Oh, come now, you can't get sensitive about being compared to your brother."

"I. So. You... you love me?" Roman didn't feel as secure in that as he did when this conversation began. In fact, he was much more convinced of the opposite. Damon heaved a put-upon sigh.

"I love you as much as someone like me can love anyone," Damon said with some level of finality. "That's all I have to say on the matter, Roman. If you don't get it now, you probably won't at all."

"I- alright, then. I guess," Roman muttered to himself as Damon wandered back to his seat, his gold lined cloak fluttering behind him. He tossed it over the seat and leaned over the table to pick up his wine glass. Once he had it in hand, he lounged back and swirled the goblet for a moment.

"Sit down, Roman. Eat some food. I'll have to return you to the dungeon soon, but you'll be back out before you know it," Damon explained, before he took a sip of his wine. Roman walked over to the table, sitting on the edge of his seat as he studied the meal before him. An extravagant meal, though on his tongue he couldn't taste it, his mind too preoccupied with the conversation he'd had with Damon. God, if Logan were here, he'd be able to decipher this man's riddles. Virgil would probably just say Damon _didn't_ love him. Roman was of the mind to assume that his imaginary Virgil was correct.

It seemed to Roman, after such a conversation, that Damon didn't seem to be capable of even a platonic love.


End file.
